


Lord of the Rings: Sauron and Sinéad

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Line of Sinéad/Durin Saga [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Imprisonment, Slow Romance, Violence, Wolf Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rowena and her four war daughters of the fellowship, there was Sinéad.<br/>Warrior Queen of the Chrechte Kingdom, Sinéad was famous for her ethereal beauty and her inhuman physical prowess. She encountered Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, during one of her scouting missions and Sinéad started to met the Dark Lord in secret. The Lord of Dark and the Queen of War became friends and eventually fell in love with each other. <br/>The human Queen soon found herself between the Dark Lord and the armies of Light. Will she aide the Light or fall into the Dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Rings: Sauron and Sinéad

**Author's Note:**

> Someone placed the photographic face of Benedict Cumberbatch on the picture of The Necromancer. Not me though.  
> Now, Sinéad will appear in the next chapter. Her descendant, Rowena, is going to tell the story to her daughters. So it's kind of like the beginning of the Hobbit with an older Bilbo telling the story.   
> Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona are four years older than Fíona. So in this point, Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona are six years old while Fíona is three years old.

"Kíli, next time you decide it's okay to give five four-year-old girls sweets, I'll personally make it impossible for you to be able to sit." Rowena growled as she, Màiri and Seònaid watched her three daughters, Màiri's daughter and Seònaid's daughter running around Thorin's Hall. She was holding her one-year old daughter in her arms.

Kíli grimaced at her words as he watched the five girls running around the Hall, the middle twin leading the youngest twin by the hand. It's been a year since Catrìona, Caitrìona and Cairistìona resided in Erebor as the Three Crown Princesses as their mother was Crown Queen, Bellasiel resided in Mirkwood with her mother and Seren resided in Dale with her mother. The five girls easily adapted to their new surroundings and homes, taking to being Princesses.

Seònaid sighed. "We left you with the girls for two minutes and this is what chaos you created?"

Màiri grimaced as she watched the girls started to run around a pillar. "You better hope that meeting is long, Kíli. Because your uncle, my husband and Seònaid's father are going to kill you for this."

"And why would we kill my nephew, Queen Màiri?" 

The three Queens and Kíli stiffen at the sound of Thorin's voice behind them and turned around to see him, Thranduil and Bard walking towards them.

Seònaid stated as Rowena noticed that Kíli was trying to sneak away and grabbed his collar. "Oh, just because he thought it would be hilarious to see your daughter, my daughter and their daughter all hyper on sweets just before bed."

Thorin slapped his hand over his face as Thranduil gave a stern glare at Kíli and Bard grimaced. Their wives had to keep a smile from showing on their faces at the different reactions but still ones of exasperated.

Sigrid appeared by Rowena's side, carrying her newborn son in her arms. "What happened?"

Rowena sighed. "Your brother-in-law thought it would be funny to give those girls sweet before bed."

"Oh, my." Tauriel said from Seònaid's side, pregnant with her first child. "Should we make him put them to bed?"

"No, I got this." Rowena said as she shouted towards the girls. "Hey, girls! Wanna hear a bedtime story!"

"Yea!" came the five little girls' voice as they ran towards her. Rowena laughed as she and the women started to herd the girls into the seating area.

"What story are you going to tell, Aunt Rowena?" Sigrid asked, smiling as she watched the girls ran passed them.

"Oh, something that my mother told me when I was a little girl." Rowena said before she frowned. "Or was it Bríghid?"

Tauriel eased herself onto the couch with Seònaid's help. "What story is it?"

Rowena smiled as she looked at Tauriel as she sat down on the rug, her daughters and two other girls sat on her skirt. Thorin sat behind her, so that their youngest daughter could crawl into his lap. "You'll see, Tauriel."

She waited until the others settled down, she gave a secret smile as she watched Thranduil wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as Bard had his pressed against his chest, they settled comfortably into the couch and waited for Rowena to being her tale. She looked over to make sure Fíli and Kíli were sitting comfortable with their wives before starting.

"It began three thousand years ago, a Tale as old as time...." Rowena began, knowing that this would be the first time she told this story, something she didn't see the need or desire too until this moment. She wondered if she could be a good story-teller like her father. 


End file.
